


Eclipsed: The Life and Times of the Royal Sisters

by TopHatBadger



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Between season 4 finale and season 5 premiere, Lots of Fanon here, Lots of OCs invented for the Story, Multi, Post MLP season 4 finale and onwards, Screwing around with Canon history, Sisterly conflict, Unrequited Love, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatBadger/pseuds/TopHatBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past thousand years, ponies have been taught and learned many of Equestria's historical events happened in the same span of thousands of years but all of that starts to change as one of the princess' newest princess of friendship stumbles upon a strange journal of sorts. Suddenly, the tangle that is Equestria's history starts to unravel as the royal sister's lives before the throne, is told by two mysterious ghost writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsed: The Life and Times of the Royal Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you guys for clicking this Fic and I hope you like the prologue so far! I will be writing the other chapters and posting them soon as I have them finished and edited.  
> ( Also the two ghost writer's names aren't taken from any ocs but I thought they sounded unnatural and silly enough for pen names)

As the moon had risen beyond the highest reaches of a tall and benevolent royal castle, the wind started to pick up. However, they were more intense and angry than most of the winds this month, blowing up snow all across the wealthy cliff side city of Canterlot and rattling the structures below. The winds in the city below hadn't experience the blunt of the force the castle has, the wind blasting across the stone and rustling the hedge maze, sending a slew of leaves and flowers into the wind. The worst, however was the glass windows being shaken to their dyed cores, shaking loudly for the residents inside.

The windows' shuttering and clattering gasps made the ponies inside frighten of the pieces of delicate and carefully painted history, many depicted historical events before written language and recent achievements of the newest princess, going to pieces. One of the many ponies extremely frighten of such disaster happening was the restless and studious purple princess, dubbed as Princess Twilight Sparkle, as she occupied the library, having historic and ancient books spread out on the equally as old oak table. 

The alicorn's violet gaze would be intensely focused on the words she was studying and reading about before her concentration was demanded by how the window above her violently shook. Her constant breaking of concentration and bracing at the thought of the framed window shattering all over the library's books and herself, frustrated and distracted her to no end, no matter how many items she set up there trying to brace the window. 

Twilight let out a long and drawn out sigh and stepped away from the table. At the end of her sigh, she found her eyes squishing close and her mouth opened wide, letting out a loud yawn. Such a yawn reminded of an important function of life that Twilight had forgotten lately since she moved into the castle. Sleep. She needed sleep. Some rest to take her mind off the extensive task she had undertaken herself. 

The yawn also reminded her of her scaly companion, Spike, who must have been exhausted as well. Or he might have passed out already. She had brought him along to help her handle some of the books and to provide her companionship long after the guards had stopped checking in her and went to their quarters. Lately, he has dealt with the late nights of his caretaker examining every single ink drop of Star Swirled's writings, searching for more incomplete spells. The young dragon tolerated all the nights of her ramblings at the papers before her and some of her failed attempts to complete the numerous of spells unfinished. Especially, the wind.  
Twilight wondered earlier that evening how he didn't (or anyone else for that matter) jumped or tensed up hearing the wind beating on the glass above. It made her question serval times if it was common knowledge that the windows were stronger than she thought or she was just paranoid. She assumed the former, starting to gather the mess of notes and the former wizard's books using her horn's magic. The magic levitated them closer to her chest as she turned around to face Spike with a faint smile.

"Alright Spike, Star Swirled will have to wait tomorrow. We'll come back-" Twilight Sparkle stopped herself, her smile disappeared. She just stared blankly at nothingness. No sight of the young dragon but the evidence of a few scattered papers and a Power Ponies comic book on the library floor. Now she knew why she hadn't heard him say anything the past couple of hours.

The only response the purple pony had was a frown. While Twilight couldn't blame the young dragon for leaving early, she still couldn't help but be disappointed in her servant. Staring at the mess in front of her, the pony began to wonder if she should punish him when she decides to go to bed but decided against it. He needed the sleep after all. The young dragon couldn't handle operating on little sleep like she could.  
Letting go of the thought of yelling at Spike, Twilight started to clean up, her lavender magic surrounding the remaining books on the floor and other stray notes.  
Huh. The wind must of died down too.  
Delighted by the fact the wind had died down, her magic took down many of the stray objects she was using to prop up the window. Twilight walked over the bookshelf, her eyes intently scanned the shelves for the history and spell books. She started to put away some of the books, scanning their dewy number in their tattered spines and puts them in their empty slots, making sure to be gentle. 

*DUNDUNDUN DUN DUN DUN!*  
The window shaken loudly and violent as the wind returned once again. The only fanfare such a violent force got was Twilight's yelping. The princess jumped in the air, her wings rapidly fluttering in fear like how her heart was in the moment. Her magic disappeared, dropping the books and other items onto the carpeted floor and crashing into some objects on the shelves below. Soon As Twilight's hooves touch the carpet below her, she franticly gather whatever was in arms reach with magic and shoved it against the window.  
"Aghhh," Twilight choked out as she tried to breathe normally. Her wide violet eyes snapped back from the beaten window to the mess on the floor around her. The princess groaned, slamming her hoof into the floor, frustrated. "Horsefeathers," She groaned under her breath, glaring at the scattered books. Twilight started to gather up the books again, still tense from the scare from earlier. 

Many of the books she picked were ones with covers she had ingrained in her memory having read the regal books cover to cover many times before. Even Star Swirled the Bearded's spell book was quickly becoming another part of her expansive mental collection. However one book caught her eye as she glanced at the floor again. One she had no seen ever before. Not a cover that had a skin of bright hues or was dressed in dazzling jewels. Just a plain dark leather cover tattered from absence of care and glazed over with dust. She stared at such a plain book in confusion. Even Star Swirled's own scribbly notes were placed in a much finer book then this one. Why would such a dinky looking book be on a shelf with all these other books? Among all these other fancied decorated and historically valued books laid such a beaten and neglected book??

She felt intrigued by the ignored book's existence and its presence in the royal library. Seduced by the mystery of the book, Twilight let the book grab her attention. Her magic surrounded the book, lifting it closer. There wasn't any letters printed on the cover, just indents. Wait no not indents. Etches. Etches of words on the leather. Twilight blew on the cover, accidentally breathing in the dust. "Ss-Study notes," The pony questioned through her spluttering and coughing. More intent to find out what the book was, she opened it. Twilight flinched the instant she did that, hearing the book's spine screech in protest of the action. She still opened it fully, carefully turning the pages.

Most of the pages were golden and brittle with age and the corners were nibbled on by moths. But most of the papers were empty at the beginning with only a few ink scribbles. She frowned, wondering if this was just a blank book. A book that someone just left in here by accident many years ago, planning to write something. While she felt sleep call her to her bed and her lack of progress discouraged her from pressing on further, she still did. Her determination was not easily deterred.  
She flipped through the pages, eye keened for words. After the eleventh page, her faith in whatever the book held was wavering. Twilight stopped as her eyes catch the large letters in the page.  
A proper title page! Finally! Guess they didn't want someone to flip open to a secret of some sort.  
Twilight read the words on the title page, the letters were written with elegant penmanship and no visible drips of ink were present. It was nice chance to see, especially how Star Swirled's notes had a scratchy feel to it and half of the time it was hard to read the wizard's handwriting, hindering progress she had on solving the spells. The pony's attention was ripped from the marksmanship to what the title actually was. What the title was made the book clearer to her.  
"The Life and Times of the Royal Sisters"  
"The Royal Sisters? Someone wrote a book about them," Mumbled her thoughts, her violet gaze continued down the page. Such an odd placement of the author -no wait- two authors' names on the bottom on the page.  
Written by Wheat Cutter and Wind Whisper.  
....  
Twilight expressed her indifference to the names, mouthing 'what' towards the pages. She dismissed such silly names, focusing on her subject. The princess found herself muttering the title and scanning the page after it, over and over again. This couldn't have been a long forgotten book? A book about the sisters would have more care taken of. Even if it was pure fiction, care should have been given to a book like this. As she brainstormed reasons of how a book was hidden from ponies' sight, a dangerous but thrilling thought came to mind.  
Maybe this isn't supposed to be seen? The book was hidden on purpose? That might be why there are silly pen names?? Those blank pages before?  
Twilight toyed around with the idea that the book was something that was intended to be hidden. That should have been hidden. Even from a princess's eyes. Like her's. She still kept the opposition on the other side, that this book is pure fiction. Fiction written to challenge the history of their nation and the royal order. A written protest against everything she has learned attending Celestia’s school for many years. A protest that dared to challenge all of the knowledge that she has grown to memorize by heart. Such a challenge persuaded her to investigate farther.  
The purple alicorn ignored her growing need for rest and the uncertainty of the book itself as she started to turn the pages. Her eyes started to dart across the page as she began to immerse herself in the mysterious writing. The princess felt herself going back more than a thousand years ago, the old equestrian language taking her to a place long ago. A place where it all, the royal sisters, the wizard, the nation, and everything, began...


End file.
